


What Words Can't Say

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Gifts, sex on the living room floor straight up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward do a little gift giving on Christmas Eve.</p>
<p>Sequel to 'Objects of Our Love'. Happy Christmas, everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Words Can't Say

Skye ‘eeny meeny miny moe’d her way over the two delicately wrapped presents on the floor in front of her. She and Ward had agreed to give each other one gift to open on Christmas Eve and save the rest for the next day. The only problem was, Skye didn’t know which one to give. 

She’d purchased Ward a variety of things in the weeks after their shopping trip with FitzSimmons, which mainly consisted of patterned socks, old CDs and a small amount of chocolate. Nothing that couldn’t wait until Christmas Day.

The gifts that lay in front of her were both roughly the same shape, the one she affectionately called the ‘dog book’ on the left and the notebook and pen on the right. She gnawed on her thumb trying to decide which one he would appreciate getting early.

“What are you up to?” The man himself had appeared in the doorway behind her, leaning against the frame.

“I’m trying to decide which one to give you now.”

He sat down behind her, positioning her in his lap, burying his nose in her hair. He pulled out a parcel from inside the hoodie he was wearing and placed it next to her.

“I already decided which one to give you.”

Her level of excitement ramped up, and she forced herself to make her decision, reaching for the notebook, knowing deep down that it was slightly more special.

“Okay. Ready.” She wiggled around to face him, legs crossed with her knee touching his hip. “You first,” she insisted, pushing the present into his lap nervously.

He smiled at her, already delighted. He loved watching her get excited about the holidays, and she got so adorably awkward during gift giving, which was rare.

He slid his thumb under the tape, being extra careful as to preserve the paper, and pulled the small book from its wrapping.

“I thought maybe you’d like somewhere nice to write things,” she explained, wringing her hands as he examined it.

The pages were clean white and lined in grey. It smelled fresh and new, and he instantly fell in love with the sleek black leather cover.

“Skye, it’s perfect. I love it.”

She bounced slightly where she was sitting in relief, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Ward leaned towards her, taking her face in his hands, and kissed her slowly. She sighed with content as he pulled away.

“You want to know the first thing I’m gonna write in this?” he asked, tapping the journal affectionately.

“What?”

“A love letter. To you.”

He was going to write something for her. She was finally going to get to read something he’d written. She pitched forward suddenly, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. Ward had to prop them up with one arm to stop them from toppling over.

“No one’s ever written me a love letter before,” she mumbled into his shirt.

He kissed the top of her ear. “There’s a first time for everything. And I want to be the only person who gets to write you love letters. Ever.”

She squeezed him harder. Ward was finding it difficult to breathe. She backed away and apologised when she heard him start to wheeze. She turned instead to planting kisses all over his face. 

“I love you so much,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

“Can’t be more than I love you.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.” 

“We’ll see,” he said with a quirk of his eyebrow as he picked up his gift to her, placing it in her hand.

She ripped of the paper enthusiastically; nowhere near as careful as her husband had been, finding a white jewellery box the size of her hand underneath it. Opening the lid gently, she gasped at what was inside. 

A fine silver chain lay on the small white cushion with three gold pendants strung onto it, one in the shape of a heart in the centre, the one on the left shaped like a tiny golden house, and last but not least, a teensy letter W.

“Oh my God,” she breathed, pulling the insides out of the box in an urgency to put it on. She held it up to the light and sparkled, all new and shiny. 

“It’s so beautiful.” She felt her eyes start to well up with tears. She’d once thought she couldn’t love the man sitting in front of her any more than she already did, and as usual, he’d proved her so very wrong.

Clutching the necklace securely in her fist, she flung herself at Ward, kissing him with urgency, this time succeeding in knocking him onto his back. She remained sprawled on top of him, mouth moving against his, trying to show him how she felt with actions rather than words she couldn’t hope to find.

The need for breath eventually wrenched them apart and she got to her feet, pulling Ward up with her. Handing the necklace to him, she turned around and scooped up her soft curls, asking him to put it on.

His hands brushing against her slender neck, he fumbled slightly with the small clasp. He eventually succeeded in securing it, placing a kiss where it met her skin. 

Skye twirled around and caught her reflection in the television screen next to them.

“I’m never taking this off,” she crooned, running her fingers over the fine silver.

Turning to face Ward, she found him standing right in front of her. There was a new heaviness to the air; a need flowing through her body. She could see the same in his eyes.

“Take off my shirt,” she breathed, breaking the silence.

He didn’t question her, instead choosing to run his fingers tantalisingly slowly down the front of the plaid fabric as he undid the buttons. Brushing his fingers down her arms, he pulled it off and flung it onto the couch across the room, leaving her in a deep red bra. He rubbed his fingers against her nipple through the material, making her shudder.

“Bra, too,” she instructed, lifting her arms slightly to give him access to the clasp at her back. The scrap of red joined her shirt and he cupped her breasts, unable to resist the urge to tweak the little nubs between his fingers, earning a mewl of appreciation.

“Take everything off.” Her eyes had grown darker now, watching him as he did what she said, stepping out of her jeans and panties.

There she was, stood before him completely nude in their decorated living room, wearing nothing except the necklace he’d given her and her silver wedding ring. He could have eaten her alive.

He couldn’t contain himself any longer, groaning into her mouth as he kissed her passionately, tracing lines and patterns over her skin with his hands.

Skye was growing impatient, divesting him of his hoodie and shirt, raking her nails over his upper body, examining him like it was their first time. While she was occupied, he pulled of his own jeans and boxers and kicked them across the room, already hard and ready for her.

“Lie down.” 

He looked down at their soft cream carpet and raised an eyebrow. She simply nodded.

He lay down, Skye straddling his hips and kissing along his chin, sucking at his neck. She was going to leave a mark and he didn’t even care. In that moment, he wanted the whole world to know he was hers.

He kept her body pressed to his before it became unbearable, making pleading noises for Skye to take that one step further. She didn’t need asking twice, hovering above him, positioning his length before sliding completely onto him. They both let out load moans, her adjusting her position while he gripped her hips in encouragement.

She began to move above him and he joined her, thrusting his hips up in time with her every movement. His eyes were locked on her, hair spilling over her shoulders, necklace shimmering against her skin, breasts bouncing as she gradually lost herself.

His gaze met hers as she tightened herself around him. 

“Oh, fuck!” His voice was little more than a growl. “Oh God, I love you.”

She was only just able to whine her agreement before she came, collapsing forward onto her husband’s chest as he followed close behind.

Skye’s muttered curse words as she came down from her high were the only sounds in the air besides their heavy, uneven breaths. 

Ward wrapped his arms around her now sweaty body, still inside her. Somewhere in the house, the clock struck midnight.

“Merry Christmas, love of my life,” she said, pushing herself up onto her forearms to look at him. 

“Merry Christmas, my gorgeous wife.”

Their bodies vibrated as she laughed. “Did we just make a rhyme?”

“I think we did,” he replied, smiling and tucking her hair behind her ear. “We’d better get to bed before we fall asleep here.”

Skye clambered off him, swaying slightly as she stood up. She barely had time to regain her balance before Ward scooped her into his arms, bridal style. Her giggles rang through the hallways as he carried her off to the bedroom, leaving their clothes scattered behind them as a reminder of the best way they’d brought in a holiday yet.


End file.
